Gigi
Gianelle "Gigi" Liscio is a young hairdresser who wants to be married, with a perfect husband and adorable kids. Gigi has recently got back together with her boyfriend Frankie after it didnt work out after they tried being friends. They broke up later in the year. Gigi has lost her job at the Gatsby Salon after she asked to work at the Anthony Roberts Salon when she thought The Gatsby was selling. Gigi is now waiting for the new Anthony Roberts Salon to open. She talked to Gayle, and she got her job back. Jerseylicious ''Season 1'' To Be Added ''Season 2'' To Be Added ''Season 3'' To Be Added ''Season 4'' To Be Added Relationships Gigi is currently single and ready to mingle after her breakup with four year boyfriend Frankie. Fashion FASHION PHILOSOPHY: "My style is classy, but not too conservative. I still like to look sexy and fabulous. I have big boobs, so I try to dress tastefully as much as possible." CONFESSIONS OF A SHOPAHOLIC: "I love to shop at Neiman Marcus. I love Bloomingdales. I love Forever 21. I go from high-end to low-end. You don't need to spend a lot to look good; you just need to know how to shop. I do! I'm going to have a huge walk-in closet one day. I have to!" FAVORITE SPLURGE: "Shoes! I bought Valentino patent leather red open-toe shoes with a big bow on top of them. Oh my God! They're so beautiful. I also bought Christian Louboutin black patent leather heels and gold open-toe slingbacks. I absolutely love them. They make me feel so good! It's like, Wow! I worked so hard and I can finally get this for myself right now. Hard work pays off! They're not really that comfortable, but you're paying for the name and red bottoms. They're great if you're sitting down all day." COLOR HER STYLISH: "I love black. It's so classy and sexy, and you can dress it up with any other color. I also love to wear red and blue. I know the skinny jeans in red and electric blues are really, really in this year, so I'm definitely going to be wearing those. I'll work them with a nice top and a nice pair of heels, and I'm ready to go." BEAUTY MUST-HAVES: "I love MAC eyeshadows. I also love NARS and YSL makeup. Right now, I'm obsessed with Sally Hansen's Airbrush Legs spray. It almost makes you look like you have stockings. It makes legs look tan!" GOING AU NATUREL: "I changed my look a little bit. I took out my hair extensions. I love change—for the better, obviously. I just want to wear my real hair for a while. Don't get me wrong. Extensions are my thing. I'm absolutely obsessed with them, and I'll always wear them, but for right now, I feel like the more natural, the better. This year, I'm keeping it a little low key than I usually do. Maybe a little less makeup. I don't use lashes at all. But if I go out, I'll definitely apply a little here and there. I'll just wear subtle makeup and my own hair. Sometimes, less is more." VALENTINE'S DAY ADVICE: "On Valentine's Day, you want the person to look at your natural beauty, not your false beauty. Hey, everyone needs a little makeup when going on a date, but you don't need to look like a clown." Trivia *Gigi plays golf. *She's had an on-again/off-again relationship with boyfriend, Frankie. *Gigi lived with Frankie and his family. Gallery Frankiegigi.jpg Jersey3.jpg Tumblr lodnjfAiGI1qdpzl4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpoyt3HjGQ1qdpzl4o1 500.jpg Gigi-224x300.jpg 147480.jpg 300-gigi-lr-021110.jpg Tumblr lonr26Jfl21qdpzl4o1 500.jpg Jerseylicious-630width.jpg Jerseylicious312.jpg GiGi.jpg Gigi and frankie.jpg Gigi.jpg GiGi.jpg Category:Cast Category:Female Category:Hair Stylist